


She is Called Princess

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/F, F/M, Lunch with Friends, Make Up, Marital Spat, Realization, Vow of Loyalty, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part XIII in the No one to Someone series</p>
<p>Clarke leads a ceremony to accept a vow of loyalty as Skaikru gains a new member. Lexa is on the receiving end of an angry wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Called Princess

Octavia, Bellamy and Echo found themselves following Titus towards Lexa’s quarters, they were there to see Clarke about Echo’s place within the Skaikru camp. The yells could be heard and glass shattering before they even reached the wooden and glass doors. They paused outside at Titus’ silent command. It wasn’t hard to make out the mix of Trigedasleng and English, the voice that of Clarke’s and she was clearly pissed at something.

“Maybe we should come back when she isn’t fighting with glass.” Octavia spoke softly to Bellamy.

“If you walk out that door then I’ll leave Polis and never return, I mean it Alexandria! I’ll take Daya with me and you’ll never see her again.” Clarke yelled and the door, which had been opened a crack, was shut once again.

“Em pleni, calm your anger before I have the healer calm it for you. This has gone on for a week Clarke, a week that our child asks why you hate me and I must tell her it is because I ordered Roan’s death before you could torture him further. If you wish to leave Polis and return to the Ark, then you may go but our child stays within Polis walls where she is safest.” Lexa’s voice was raised several octaves. “I have matters to see to and I will not neglect them in exchange for a harsh voice and broken glass. When you have calmed your anger, then I will see you again but not before.”

The door opened a second time and Lexa stepped out, a cut on her forehead had black trickling down her cheek. Titus bowed his head as Lexa walked past them, not saying a word to any of the four. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at Titus, “maybe we should come back.”

“Your presence will redirect Wanheda’s anger, come.” Titus motioned for them to follow and pushed the door open.

* * *

Clarke’s head whipped around from where she was bent down to pick up broken glass. Immediately she stood upon seeing her friends and Echo, Titus bowed his head when he saw her and waited patiently. “What are you doing here?”

“Just came for Echo’s swearing but if you’d rather throw some more glass, we can come back Princess.” Bellamy saw the glass that littered the floor. “Thought you’d have a maid or something picking that up.”

Clarke looked back down at the glass and bent down to pick it up again, “gon we Titus.”

“Sha Wanheda.” He left and closed the door behind him, allowing the three to remain behind.

Echo moved over and bent down, starting to help pick up the pieces. “If you require time, I can return to vow my loyalty.  I am aware of what one feels at an unreasonable houmon, their hard heads not realizing what we desire and need is not what they believe.”

Octavia gave a snort, “pissing off an Azgeda gona Bellamy, when will you learn.”

“Skaikru,” Echo looked over at Octavia, “my loyalty is to Skaikru, my people are Skaikru. No longer shall I tie myself to a nation that destroys peace, harms those beloved to our leaders, and who force the hands of allies to harm fellow allies.”

Clarke accepted the broken glass from Echo and nodded, “we can do it now, as for what you heard before you entered…”

“I shall not speak of it, none of us shall.”

“Good because I doubt I could stop Lexa from tearing your tongue out for repeating her troubles with Wanheda.” She stood and dumped the glass in a nearby box, turning back to where Echo was standing. “Shall we begin?”

Echo gave a nod and drew a knife from her waist, cutting her palm. “I bind myself to Skaikru, my people and my blood.”

Clarke took the knife from Echo and cut her own hand, “I vow my protection to one of my blood.”

“My loyalty will remain till my life is no more, a warrior to my Heda.”

“I shall call upon your loyalty in times of need, to defend the lives of your people.” Clarke met Echo’s eyes.

The girl gave a nod, “ai laik Eko kom Skaikru, gona en lukot ai heda.”

“Yu laik Eko kom Skaikru, ai gona en ai lukot.” Clarke pulled her head back and smiled, “welcome to your people Eko kom Skaikru, we welcome you with unity and friendship and a vow of protection and peace.”

Echo bowed her head before bowing to Clarke, “I am grateful Wanheda for all that you have given me, you have my loyalty and friendship until my spirit is no more.”

“Rise and join your people.” Clarke watched Echo stand, clutching her hand tightly to stop the flow of blood. “Let me bind your wound before you leave.”

She got the required materials and quickly cared for Echo’s hand, the former ice warrior gave her a soft smile. “Thank you for accept me, especially after what I did in the early days.”

“We all do things to survive, I know how ruthless Nia was so you did what was required of you to survive.” Clarke met the woman’s eyes, “besides, you were only told to distract us in Polis and you went to save Bellamy personally, for that you have my trust.”

The warrior looked over at Bellamy, “despite wishing his death at times, I do not believe I could part from him.”

“Trust me, it never goes away.” Octavia stated as she leaned against her brother, “the desire to kill him, I want to do it all the time and he’s my brother. You chose him, I was stuck with him.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes before holding out his hand and Echo took it, standing beside him. “Thank you Clarke, for this.”

“You should stay; I could use some company right now.”

* * *

Their visit was moved to the dining hall as noon arrived and laughter was present as servants removed plates after their meal. Wine glasses were filled as the four talked, trading stories of all kind and reviling in the embarrassment of some things. Clarke grinned as Echo told about the first time she met Bellamy, Octavia laughing at her brother’s expense.

“Seriously she spit on you?” Octavia grinned and shook her head. “That has to be a new way to gain a houmon.”

Clarke shrugged, “I was marching to my death when I met mine, challenged her the first time we met and apparently that was something that intrigued her.”

“You have a habit of seeming bigger than you are Princess, sometimes it’s annoying and other times gets us out of tight situations.”

Octavia nodded and pointed at Bellamy, “you’d know all about tight situations wouldn’t you? Echo you’d better be aware that my brother was disgusting before we went to war, had one or two women in his bed every night. If he tries it, kill him and save us all the trouble of having to hear it at night.”

Echo reached over and grabbed Bellamy’s wrist, “if I find another in our bed I will run you through, there will be no forgiveness.”

“I’m lucky then,” he smiled at her, “that you’re all I want. Even when I want to tie you to a tree in the forest for days, I still want you.”

“It is the same, although you do make me wonder if saving you was worth the pain I endure at your horrible jokes.”

Octavia let a snort go, “Lincoln and I don’t do this, we don’t do mush and talking. If we fight, we fight and then we fuck the anger away.” She watched her brother groan, leaning his head back. “Like you and Echo don’t enjoy the makeup sex you have, considering how much you two fight.”

“Speaking of.” Bellamy looked over at Clarke, “might work for you.”

Clarke shook her head, “she’s on my shit list right now, her bed is cold and I’m content on my couch. Until she apologizes there won’t be anything of that sort happening.”

“Good luck with the apology, you’ll probably be waiting forever.” Bellamy raised his cup before taking a drink.

* * *

Night wore on and Clarke looked up when the doors to Daya’s quarters opened, she saw Lexa wearing her normal night dress and hair down. She looked down at Daya, who had just fallen asleep during a story and seemed to be among her dreams. Rough, yet gentle hands took the child from her and she watched Lexa carry Daya to her bed. Lexa pulled the covers over the child and retrieved her doll from her toys, placing it under her arm before leaning down to kiss soft waves of brown.

“Sleep well ai yongon.”

Clarke watched as Lexa walked over to her and sat down across from her, silent and patient. The blond leaned back in her chair, ignoring her wife until she couldn’t take Lexa’s stare any longer. Looking up she found green eyes observing her with a softness that was rarely seen beyond their quarters. Sighing she bit her lip before opening her mouth to speak but words paused as Lexa stood, bowing on the floor before her. “What are you doing?”

“Apologizing.” Lexa put her hands on Clarke’s knees and met blue eyes with soft green in the candle light. “I will not apologize for tempering your thirst for blood, however I do apologize for taking your prisoner’s fate from you. I should have allowed you to thrust the sword into him, I should have honored your request for his blood in return for the harm of our child. For that I apologize and while I know the time is not now, I wait to receive you back into my arms.” Standing, the brunette leaned in and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “Rest well Hodnes, I shall see you when you desire.”

“Lexa wait.” Clarke stood and grabbed Lexa’s wrist, watching as she turned back. “Can we talk?”

* * *

With a nod Lexa maneuvered her hand till she held Clarke’s, pulling the blond from the room and closed the door. She held Clarke’s hand as they returned to their quarters, closing the door behind them before releasing the hand of her houmon. Clarke turned to look at her and was silent so Lexa took her hands and pulled her to their bed.

“Sit and I shall listen to whatever you wish to say.”

Clarke unclasped her blue robe and let it fall, the blue night dress underneath spilled across the bed under her as she sat down. Lexa sat and took Clarke’s hand, her thumb rubbing gently over the bandage from the cut she’d obtained during Echo’s vow. “I’ve been so angry with you that I forgot how much your actions hurt you. You must have felt everything I did but so much worse, especially since you let Roan live in the arena.”

“There are not accurate words to describe my anger at myself for allowing him to live and at him for daring to harm our child.” Lexa watched emotions cross Clarke’s face, “I had to contain my anger to allow justice to prevail. I do not have the luxury of outwardly expressing what I feel, it will present weakness.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” Clarke moved her hand to grasp Lexa’s elbow, meeting green eyes with her blue. “I love you Lexa and I fall more in love with you every day, even when I’m angry. Today I had lunch with Bellamy, Echo and Octavia…”

“I am aware.” Lexa gave a soft smile, “I made sure you were not disturbed.”

Clarke sighed, “I should have guessed that was why Titus didn’t interrupt us.” Shaking her head, she looked up again, “doesn’t matter. What matters is that Bellamy and Echo made me realize that no matter how badly we fight, there’s no one else we’d want. I shouldn’t have called you weak, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I especially shouldn’t have thrown glass.”

“I doubt it will be the last time you throw an object at me.” Lexa reached out and cupped Clarke’s cheek. “What occured is in the past, we can only move forward. Know that the next time a prisoner is yours, I shall not interfere.”

“Okay.” Clarke spoke softly before turning her head slightly to kiss Lexa’s palm.

Lexa reached across the bed and pulled back at the furs, “join me tonight ai prisa, sleep beside me once more.”

“Why did you call me Princess?”

“Your people call you such, Titus has already been ordered to spread the information. You will be Polis’ princess by the time dawn breaks tomorrow.”

Clarke moved under the furs and waited as Lexa blew out several candles. “So we’ll agree to disagree on the matter and move on?”

“That is agreeable.” Lexa stated as she slipped under the furs and spooned up to Clarke as the blond moved to her side. “I do not wish you to ever sleep away from this bed, away from me.” Lexa kissed her neck, “ai hod yu in ai houmon.”

“I like it when you call me your wife.” Clarke stated as she rolled onto her back and smiled at the woman looking down at her. She sighed before taking Lexa’s hand in her own, “we need time for us, the two of us with Daya or Polis.”

“Agreed, shall I take you to the ocean or to the secluded lake with the waterfall we found on our way back from Azgeda lands?” Her fingers entwined with Clarke’s, waiting patiently for the blond to speak to her.

“The lake, I really liked it.” Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s chin. “How long can we stay away?”

Lexa shook her head, “no longer than five days.”

“More than enough time.” Clarke leaned her head against Lexa’s shoulder. “I missed you.”

“As I missed you Hodnes, sleep and know I am beside you to fight your nightmares.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke’s head, gently pulling the blond closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Azgeda gona: Ice Nation warrior
> 
> I laik Eko kom Skaikru, gona en lukot ai heda: I am Echo of the Sky People, warrior and friend to my leader.
> 
> Yu laik Eko kom Skaikru, ai gona en ai lukot: You are Echo of the Sky People, my warrior and my friend.
> 
> Ai prisa: my princess
> 
> ai hod yu in ai houmon: I love you my wife


End file.
